


His Birthday Gift

by IamMe97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, carats - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMe97/pseuds/IamMe97
Summary: Its Mingyu’s Birthday, and Jeon wonwoo being the good hyung that he is, needs to buy him a present. The present that mingyu ask during their group interview.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Soons I need help, pansinin muq. Tinapik ni wonwoo si soonyoung na kanina pa nya tinatawag pero hnd naman sya nililingon. 

“Oh won? Kanina kapa?. Kala ko nasa studio ka ni ji?” Ayon may headset pala kaya hindi sya naririnig.

“Kanina pa kaya kita tinatawag, 30mins na ko dito sa tabi mo uy, ano ba yang pinapanood mo? Kailangan ko tulong mo bestfriend ako muna pansinin mo”. Pangugungulit nya dito.

“Nanood ako ng guitar tutorial nung isang kanta ng day6 gusto ko din gumawa ng cover eh, tingnan mo medyo madali yong strumming nitong song na to?.” Excited na pinakita ni soonyoung ang video sa kanya.

“Hmmm.. uo nga medyo madali, kaya ko gitarahin yan, turo kona lang sayo”. Aniya dito

Nagliwanag naman ang mukha ni soonyoung. “Talaga? Cgecge ngayon naba?. Kunin kona gitara ni ji,” akmang tatayo na eto sa pagkakaupo ng hawakan nya ang braso nito.

“Hindi ngayon, soons naman eh, hindi mo ba talaga narinig yong kanina kopa sinsabi sayo? I need help.”

“Oh? Hehe naka headset kase ko eh, ano ba yon?”

“Diba birthday na ni mingyu bukas? Hindi kopa nabibili yong regalo ko eh”. Saad nya.

“Won, si mingyu yan. Never mo naman pinoblema regalo mo sa kanya ah? Anyare? Don’t tell me tototoo sinabi nila kuya han na may something kayo?.” 

Agad naman namula ang mukha ni wonwoo sa sinabi ni soonyoung, “wala, naniwala ka naman kay han, ano kase, diba yong sa interview namin na hiphop team? Nangako ako bibilhan ko sya camera lens?” Paalala nya kay soons.

“Oh? Ah uo natandaan kona, pero seryoso? Yon talaga reregalo mo sa kanya? Hindi naman yon seryoso si mingyu nung sinabihan ka nya non eh, nagulat nga ko pumayag ka.” Knowing soons alam naman nya na madalas na kasama nito si mingyu, at mas kilala na nga yata nito si mingyu kesa sa kanya. 

Tagal nadin ng last time na nakalabas sila at nakapag usap ng sila lang, mula kase nung nag debut sila at kumalat ang kung ano anong ship sa internet, napagsabihan sila ng boss nila na huwag na muna mag interact sa harap ng fans, ayaw din naman nya na makaapekto pa sa group nila, kaya sinunod na lang nya, mingyu tried to act normal, same ng dati nung pre-debut nila, pero sya na yong umiwas. Hanggang sa nagsawa na yata si mingyu sa cold treatment nya ay ayon, tumigil na eto pangungulet sa kanya.  
Mas madalas na nito kasama si minghao or si seungkwan. Natoto na din eto pumasok sa isang relationship, last time he check, girlfriend na nito si Liza ng balckpink. Mas napalayo ang loob nito sa kanya, at mas nawalan sya ng reason na ibalik pa yong closeness nila, nakikita kase nya na nageenjoy na si mingyu sa kung ano ang takbo ng buhay nito ngayon. 

“Uy won, natulala kana dyan? Sabi ko kung seryoso kaba na yong camera lens ang bibilhin mo?” Soons snap his finger sa sa harap ng mukha nya kaya nabalik sya sa kasalukuyan, napailing na lang sya saka ngunite kay soonyoung.

“Uo, ung camera lens ang bibilhin ko kaya sige na magbihis kana samahan muq, para makabalik din tayo ng maaga. Alam mo naman model ng camera na madalas nya gamitin diba?.” He ask, wala kase sya idea kung alin sa mga camera ni mingyu ang favorite nito, hindi nya alam anong brand bibilhin, hindi naman kase sila parehas ng taste kahit saang bagay. 

“Ok, pero treat mo ko dinner ah? Tapos puntahan natin si ji, may kasalanan pa tayo don. Sama natin sya sa dinner pambawi hehe”. Tumayo na si soonyoung ang ganon din ginawan nya. Dumeretxo na sya papunta sa share dorm nya with coups,ji and gyu. 

Muntik na sya mapaatras pabalik sa pinto ng marinig nya na may kausap si mingyu si cp, ang lakas ng tawa ng binata, mukhang masaya masyado sa pinaguusapan or masaya dahil don sa kausap. Dahan dahan na lang sya pumasok sa pinto at iniwasang makagawa ng ingay para hindi sya mapansin ng binata.

“Hahaha, uo na uo na, cge kita na lang tayo bukas, same place ba? Kasama ko sa dinner mga member eh, will celebrate my birthday together, then sa lunch kasama ko family ko.” Rinig nyang sabi ni mingyu, ‘ok dinner nya maibibigay regalo nya kase malamang sa umaga wala sa dorm si mingyu’.  
“Thanks sa pagbati, ikaw una nag greet sakin haha, pinangatawan mo talaga yong sinabi mo ah, okey okey will do, ingat ka din, pahinga ka agad pag balik sa dorm nyo, ware your mask ah? Keep safe, call me if you need anything.” Nagmamadaling syang pumasok sa restroom dala dala ang bihisan nya, kase baka bigla pumunta ng sala si mingyu, and lolokohin nya sarili nya kung d nya aaminin na ayaw nya marinig yong kasunod ng mga sasabihin ni mingyu, base kase sa takbo ng usapan eh malamang girlfriend nito kausap nya.

Napabuntong hininga na lang si wonwoo, binuhay nya ang shower l, tumapat dito at ipinikit ang kanyang mga mata. Kasabay ng pagbuhos ng tubig at pag tama nito sa mukha nya, tuloy tuloy din at naguunahang bumalik sa alaala nya yong mga panahon ng pre-debut nila 

Flashback-2014

“Hyung oh tubig, inom ka ng marami, pag kulang sayo yang isang bottle, sabihan mu ko para ikuha kita ulet,” si mingyu yan, ofcourse sino pa bang iba? Eh alam naman ng lahat na para silang kambal na dalawa, kung asan yong isa andon panigurado yong isa.

Tinanggap nya yong tubig at nagpasalamat.”thanks gyu, ok na eto, may galit yata satin si soons, grabe yong choreography haha, galet na galet eh haha”. Naiiling na natatawa na lang sya. Pakiramdam kase nya mapuputol na mga kamay at paa nya, kasalukuyan kase sila nag papractice, and ka team nila si soons sa isnag dance performance. 

“Hindi kana nasanay kay kuya soons, alam mo naman yon, lalo na pag nanonood yong crush nyang babae don sa gilid oh”. Tinuro nito sa pamamagitan ng pag nguso yong babae na tinutukoy nito. Ah uo nga type nga ni soons yong trainee na yon.

“Ikaw hyung? Sino crush mo sa nga trainee?, may nasagap ako na balita pero gusto ko sayo mismo manggaling”. Biglang tanong ni mingyu, medyo na -off guard sya don kase, hello bi kaya sya, wala nmn poblema sa kanya na magkagirlfriend na-attract din naman sya sa mga babae kaya lang sa ngayin kase lalaki yong type nya. Manhid nga lang at mukhang straight kaya binaliwala na lang nya.

“Haha kanino mo nasagap? Mukhang mahina yata yong antenna nyan. Mali mali balita eh.” 

“Oh? Dmu crush? Ung isang rapper don sa trainee?. Maganda yon ah astig pa diba mga ganon type mo?” Umupo si mingyu sa tabi nya para mas makapag kwentohan pa sila. 

“Sino nagsabi na ganon type ko?”

“Ikaw? Last time nong nagusap tayo sabi mo type mo ung marunong din mag rap saka yong astig ang dating, matangkad din at magaling magluto, muntik kona nga isipin na ako type mo eh haha” 

Nasamid naman sya sa sinabi ni mingyu, kaya agad nitong inabot ang hawak na panyo sa kanya, at hinagod ang likod nya. “Ok ka lang hyung? Ganon kaba ka oppose sa idea na magustuhan ako kaya nasamid ka?” Nakangite man si mingyu ng sinabi nya yan pero parang may lungkot sa mata nito.

“Hindi ah, nabigla lang ako sa sinabi mo, ang perfect mo kaya”. Dahil sa lungkot ng mata ni gyu at isa yon sa mga ayaw nyang nakikita na expression kay mingyu, hindi nya na napigilan ang sarili nya at kung ano na lang ang nasabi.

“Talaga?” Mukhang effective kase nag niningning na ang mata ni mingyu ngayon.

Haaayyy bahala na nga, para sa ikakaliligaya nya, gusto ko lagi sya masaya, sa isip isip nya bago sumagot “kung babae lang ako gyu, kahit ikaw yong lalaki, ako mismo manliligaw sayo,” 

Mas lumawak ngite ni mingyu sa sinabi nya. Sasagot pa sana eto ng tawagin na sila ulet ni soonyoung, practice na daw ulet. Sa buong gabi na yon ng practice nila, hindi na nawala ang ngite sa mga labi ni mingyu. 

Back to present - 2020

Napangite si wonwoo ng maalala ang klase ng ngite sa mukha ni mingyu ng gabing yon. Isa lang yon sa mga pagkakataon na magkakaron sila ng conversation about relationship, and pag mapupunta na sa kanya yong topic he will do everthing para lang mailiko ang usapan nila. Bakit? Because he love mingyu, hindi sya naniniwala sa love at first sight, pero nung unang beses na nakita nya si mingyu he falls in live with him. Sino ba naman kase ang hindi maiinlove sa isang kim mingyu diba?. 

Kung iisa-iisahin nya ang mga good qualities nito malamang magagawa sya ng isang libro. And even yong negative dito turn out cute padin, alam naman ng lahat na clumsy si mingyu, pero it only adds to the things na magugustuhan mo sa kanya. Kase yong pagiging clumsy lang ni gyu yong time na pwede mo iparamdam dito na ikaw naman yong nag cacare. Na eto naman ang ibaby mo. Si mingyu kase kahit sa mga kaibigan nya, sobrang sweet at alaga nyan. Sobrang bait, sobrang pure. God really take his time creating him, kaya masisisi nyo ba sya kung sa loob ng 6 na taon na lumipas, his still inlove with mingyu. 

At the Mall with soonyoung :

“Won, eto yong madalas ko makita na gamit ni gyu, tapos etong isa yong pinakita nya samin nila hao na gusto nyang bilhin.” Nasa isang store na sila at kasalukuyang naghahanap ng camera para kay mingyu.

“Maganda, actually gusto ko din eto eh, pero yong isang brand same lang ng specs, tara pa demo na natin. Para mabili na”. Akmang lalapit na sya sa counter ng pigilan sya ni soonyoung. 

“Wons? Hindi mo ba nakita yong price?. Sure ka bibilhin mo yan para kay gyu? I always buy ji expensive things kase alam kung un ang gusto nya at saka boyfriend ko sya eh. Pero kayo kase”. Hindi alam ni soons kung pano itutuloy ang sasabihin. Bilang bestfriend kase ni wonwoo isa si soons sa mga may alam ng nararamdaman nya para kay gyu. 

“Ano kaba soons, once a year lang naman ang birthday, at saka diba nga this is the first time na reregaluhan ko sya? Ok na yon, tara na baka magalit lalo si ji pag pingahintay natin ng matagal. 

Wala na nagawa si soons at sumunod na lang sa kanya sa counter. After ng demo, at mabayaran ni won, pina-gift wrap na nila yong camera. 

Dumeretsyo na ang dalawa sa studio ni ji para pick-upin eto, at tama nga sya medyo madilim na ang aura sa buong studio, haha hindi pa din kase umaamin yong mga nagkalat nung isang araw.

After ng dinner nilang tatlo, umuwe na sila, luckily may dalang bag si won, kase pag dating nya sa dorm nila nasa higaan lang naman nya si mingyu. Ang ganda ng hilata habang hawak ang cp, cheol is also at the living area nasa couch eto at hawak din ang cp.

“Hey anong meron?.” Tanong nya habang inilalagay ang bag nya sa cabinet drawer. Umupo sya sa gilid ng kama, at kinuha din ang cp nya.

“Coups hyung and I are online sa weverse hyung, ginugulo namin isip ni ji hyung haha” si  
Mingyu ang sumagot, bumagon eto sa pagkakahiga at lumapit sa kanya. 

Magsasalita sana sya ng biglang may kamay na nasa balikat nya at minasahe eto, “gyu anong ginagawa mo?” Nagtataka nyang tanong dito. Halos hindi na sya makahinga kase, shit hindi naman eto first time na minasahe sya ni gyu pero ang tagal na kase ng huling beses. 

“Mukhang pagod na pagod ka kase hyung, at dahil mabait ako, bigyan kita free massage service” patuloy lang si mingyu sa pag masahe sa kanya.

Cheol look at them, “mabait daw, sabihin mo birthday mona kase bukas, nireremind mo lang si won don sa pangako nyang regalo sayo” tumingin si cheol sa kanya at kinindatan sya nito, loko din etong leader nila eh. Palibhasa alam din na type nya si mingyu. Nangaasar pa.

“Hahaha” mingyu laugh malapit sa tenga nya, shit, yong puso nya, etong si mingyu pag hindi pa tumigil baka hindi na nya abutan ang birthday nito bukas, mamatay sya ngayong gabi sa pag pipigil ng kilig.

“Grabe ka sakin, coups hyung, gusto ko lang talaga bigyan ng massage si hyung kase halatang pagod sya, nakakaubos kaya ng energy maging third wheel, hahaha”. Agad sya napalingon kay mingyu sa sinabi nito, ah magaling at inasar pa syang third wheel kay jihoon at soon, binabawai na pala nya, hindi na sya kinikilig.

“Aba loko ka ah,” agad sya humarap kay gyu at akmang susuntokin eto, pero nahawakan nito ang mga kamay nya, itinalikod sya ulet nito. Ibinalik sa dating posisyon sa pagkakaupo nya, habang hawak padin ang kamay nya. At ayon hindi na nga po sya humihinga, nakayakap lang naman si mingyu sa kanya, si Kim Mingyu na mahal na mahal nya nakayakap sa kanya. 

At pag nga naman sinuswerte talaga sya, napansin pa nito na hindi na halos sya nahinga. Mingyu went close to his ears and whisper, “relaxed hyung ako lang eto, hindi naman ako nangangain ng tao, huwag mo pigilan sarili mo na huminga”. 

Hindi alam ni wonwoo kung anong nakain nitong lalaking eto at bigla naging ganito sa kanya, is he flirting with me? Nuks huwag ako mingyu. Pag pinatulan ko yang kalandian mo baka hindi ka makasipot sa date nyo ng girlfriend mo bukas. And ng maalala nya yong word na girlfriend. Ayon din sya natauhan, may girlfriend nga pala si mingy, hindi sya dapat mag bigay ng malisya sa pagiging playful nito. 

Huminga muna sya ng malalim bago eto sinagot. “Kung gusto muq massage, cge go na huwag kana madami sinasabi jan, masakit talaga likod ko gyu, kailangan ko yan”

“Ayon oh, hehe.. relaxed ka lang hyung, ako bahala sayo”. And mingyu starts to massage his back, God hindi ko naman po birthday bukas pero salamat po sa regalo. Nadasal na lang nya. 

He looked at scoups at nakatingin din pala eto sa kanya, his smiling wide and inisip na lang ni won na inaasar lang sya nito kase, minamasahe lang naman sya ng crush nya. 

Matutulog na sana si wonwoo ng mapansin nya na lumabas si mingyu ng kwarto nito, pumikit sya bigla at nagpanggap na tulog, baka aalis eto kase mag dadate syempre baka kasama ang girlfriend sa pag salubong sa birth day nya. Hinintay nya na marinig ang oagbukas at pagsara ng pinto, pero medyo matagal na sya nakapikit eh hindi parin nya eto naririnig.

“Hyung, alam kung gising ka, mulat mona mata mo”. 

Napamulat nga sya bigla ng marinig ang boses na iyon, “Mingyu?. teka bakit gising kapa?.” Nasa harapan lang naman nya ang mukha ni mingyu, nakaupo eto sa gilid ng kama at nakayuko, pinagmamasadan ang mukha nya.

“Ilang oras na lang birthday kona, hinatayin ko mag 12am, hindi din ako makatulog eh, gusto mo ng ramen hyung?. Magluluto ako.” Tanong nito sa kanya, tumayo na eto mula sa pagkakaupo, pero nakatingin padin sa kanya.

“Ah, cge sure, sunod ako sayo sa kusina”. Ngumite sya dito, at parang yon lang ang hinhintay ni mingyu bago tumalikod at pumunta ng kusina.

Naabutan nya si mingyu na isinasalin na ang lutong ramen sa dalawang bowl, “hyung sakto dating mo, luto na hehe” inilagay nito ang isang ramen sa iababw ng lamesa sa harapan ng upuan nito. 

“Thanks gyu” naupo na sya at kakain na sana ng mapansin sa phone nya na nakalapag sa lamesa ang oras, “10mins na lang birhtday mona” ika nya, hindi sya tumitingin kay mingyu at patuloy lang sa pagkain ng ramen.

“Uo nga eh. 23 nako hyung tumatanda na ko, haha magkaedad na tayo, kaya wonwoo na lang muna tawag ko sayo.” Sagot nito na kumakain din ng ramen, tahimik sila habang patuloy lang sa pagkain, he look at his phone and nakita nya na 3mins na lang April 6 na.

Nagtaas sya ng tingin at nagulat na wala si mingyu sa harapan nya, hindi nya man lang narinig na gumalaw ang upuan nito, lumipat lang pala eto ng pwesto, at naupo sa, sa tabi nya? Mejo naguguluhan si won, kase bakit lumipat si gyu sa tabi nya, bakit nito kinuha sa kamay nya ung chopstick at inilapag eto sa ibabaw ng bowl, bakit nito hawak hawak ngayon ang pisnge nya, habang derektang nakatitig sa mga mata nya. Uo nakatitig lang naman sa mata sa mukha nya si gyu, papalit palit ang tingin nito sa mata nya at lapi nya, hindi nya naiwasan na mapakagat ng labi.

“Ilang minuto na lang won?.” Out of nowhere na tanong nito. 

“Ha, ha? Alin ang ilang minuto na lang?” Halos pabulong nya tanong kaya naghhna sya, pakiramdam nya unti unti ngbtumatakas sa katawan nya ang kaluluwa nya, sobrang lapi ng mukha ni mingyu sa kanya, ang halos magkadikit na ang mga ilong nila.

“Ilang minuto na lang bago ang bda ko?” Tanong nito.

Sinulyapan nya saglit ang cp nya pinindot nya ang home button para makita ang oras, “1-minute na lang”. Sagot nya. 

“Ganon ba?” Lalong inilapit ni mingyu ang mukha nito sa kanya, at hindi na napigilan ni won ang kusang pagpikit ng mata nya. And just in time ng biglang magalarm ang phone nya, naramdaman nymag lumapat amg mga labi ni mingu sa mga labi nya. 

Lord? Ako ba talaga ang may birthday?. Panaginip lang ba eto? O totoo ba eto? Mingyu, kim mingyu in his 23rd birtday is kissing me. 

It was just a feather light kiss kase mga ilang segundo ng pag lapat ng mga labi ni gyu sa kanya, natapos ung halik. Pero hindi pa pala tapos lahat kase nagsalita eto.

“Wonwoo, jeon wonwoo. I love you, can i court you?.”. Mingyu said while looking directly into his eyes.

Hindi alam ni wonwoo kung ano isasagot nya, kase shit, naghahalucinate naba sya? Bakit kung ano ano na naririnig nya.  
“Gyu, what are you saying?” 

“Im saying that i love you won, and im asking you if i can court you”. Ulet nito, then he smile. 

“Pero may girlfriend ka? Pano si Liza?” 

“Hindi kana talaga updated sa buhay ko won ,nakakalungkot naman isipin na hindi kana interesado sa mga nangyayari sa buhay ko”. Mingyu look down, he remove his hand on wonwoo’s chick at huminga ng malalim, bago ulet nagsalita. 

“Me and Liza already broke uo hyung, last december pa. And she also knows about you, alam nya na gusto kita.” 

“Pero? Gyu, last time na nakita natin sila, ang sweet nyo parin, and kanina, dina kausap mo sya sa phone? Magkikita nga kayo mamaya diba?.” He ask, bahala na kung malaman nito na nakikinig sya sa usapan ng mga eto kanina, what he want to know is the truth, bakit sya liligawan ni mingyu? Has somebody told him na gusto nya eto? Ginagawa ba eto ni gyu kase alam nya na gusto nya ang binata.

“Hyung, wla na kami, kausap ko sya kanina kase i told her i was going to ask you now, alam nya na gusto kitang ligawan, and yes we gotten much closer nung naging kami, but it was she is my girl best friend now. Not more than that hyung.” Mingyu once again looked at him and take his hand. “Mahal kita, ikaw lang won, matagal na, 6-years ago pa”. 

A tears suddenly fell from his eyes ng maring nya ang huling sinabi ni mingyu. Mingyu panicked ng makitang umiiyak sya, kaya agad sya nitong niyakap. “Hey, won baby, why are you crying?. Shit. Ayaw mo ba? Ayaw moba na mahal kita?. Won magsalita ka naman oh, alam ko bday ko ngayon, and maybe you dont want to hurt my feeling pero-“ hindi na nya naituloy ang sasabihin nya when won suddenly kissed him. 

Hindi agad nakagalaw si mingyu kase nabigla sya sa pagyayari, but when everything sink into him, he grab wonwoo’s chin at pinalalim ang halik na pinagsasaluhan nila. Won on the other side, put his arm around mingyu’s neck.  
The kissed lasted for a minute and kung hindi nila pareho naramdaman na kinakapos na sila ng hininga, hindi padin sila maglalayo. 

Mingyu give him a pick, at saka ngumite ng napakalawak. He also smiled at him. And ikang minuto din sila na ganon lang, magkatitigan may mga ngite sa labi, nagkakaintindihan dahil lang sa pangungusap ng kanilang mga mata. 

“I love you Mingyu”. He said

Mingyu eyed widen, magsasalita sana eto pero inunahan na nya.

“Matagal na din 6-years ago pa”. Pag amin nya. 

“Wow, so we love each other for that long time already pero kung hindi paq mag binirthda ngayong 2020 hindi pa tayo magkakaaminan?.” Naiiling na lang saad ni mingyu. 

“Hmmm... well sino kaya etong papalit palit ng girlfriend? Akala ko talaga straight ka eh”. Oagaasar ni wonwoo

“Straight? Naging jowa ko si hao at han tapos straight? Dont tell me won na hindi mo alam yon, halata kaya na iwas ka don sa dalawa”. 

“Ang landi mo kase, may pa 6-years ka pang inlove sakin, eh ang dami mo namang naging ex.” Wonwoo stand up and gather all the dishes, pumunta sa sa sink at hinugasan ang mga eto, mingyu trail behind him, ang put his hand sa waist ni won habang naghuhugas eto ng pinggan.

“Hindi mo naman kase ako pinapansin, nawalan nako ng  
Pagasa won, i need motivation and inspiration that time, isa pa marupok ako, hao ang han really help me to cope up those hard times. Naguguilty nga ako kase parang i used them, i talked to them  
The other day and ask for forgiveness. Hindi naman daw kailangan kase matagal nadin naman yon, and hindi naman daw sila nagalit sakin, they new all along na ikaw yong mahal ko”. 

“Parang ang sama ko tuloy, iniwasan ko sila that time na kayo pa, medyo ok nadin naman kami ngayon but i feel need ko din magsorry”. Humarap sya kay mingyu and out his arm again sa neck nito.

Mingyu hold his waist and again kiss him.  
Wonwoo’s the one who break the kiss,” teka lang kim hindi dahil birth day mo eh papapakin mona etong labi ko, pinayagan naba kita manligaw ha?” Kunyare e sita nya dito.

Mingyu just smile and hold his hand, “bakit won? Aayaw kaba?” He said while smirking.

Aba nga naman ang confidence ng lalaking eto, pero wala eh, he already said i love you. Ang pabebe naman kung hindi pa sya papayag magpaligaw. 

“Wala naman akong sinabi na hindi ako papayag. Cge na kim, show me what you got. Tingnan natin kung mapapapayag mo kong maging boyfriend mo.” Won wink at him, at pareho na lang sila natawa sa kalokohan nilang dalawa. Well maglolokohan paba sila?. Alam na naman nilang pareho na they will end up being boyfriends at the end.

“Nga pala gyu, i bought you a gift, tara na sa living room, bigay kona sayo”, hinila nya si mingyu papunta sa living room nila. Pinaupo nya eto sa kama nya, habang kinukuha nya ang bag nya sa cabinet.

After getting the gift. Tumabi sya kay gyu sa pagkakaupo sa kama nya at iniabot dito at regalo. “Happy birthday”

“Wow first time ah, hindi ko alam na seseryosohin mo won na regaluhan ako” mingyu said while, pulling off the ribbon na nakatali sa regalo, he then remove the wrapper, and gus eyes widen ng makita kung ano ang regalong binili ni won para sa kanya. 

“Really won? Seryoso?” Nagniningning ang mga mata nyang nakatingin sa latest model ng camera na gusto nya. 

His tears started to fall at agad naman syang nilapitan ni wonwoo para punasan ang luha nya. “You deserve it”.

“Pero ang mahal nito won, this week lang eto naging available sa market, sobra sobra naman to.” 

“Wala eh, mas mahal kita, at ung pagmamahal ko sayo sobra pa sa sobra.” Wonwoo smile and gyu smile back at him, niyakap sya nito, saying thank you a hundred times. 

They spend the rest of madaling araw together, at si mingyu don na natulog sa tabi ni won sa higaan nya. Well wothout thinking kung ano magiging reaction ng mga kasama nila sa dorm. 

They already suffered 6-years ng taguan ng feelings, and dahil 2020 na which is everyone together with their fans say. 2020 is minwon year, and it will only be the start many years na magkasama sila. Showing all the feelings that they kept from each other since a long time ago.


	2. V-live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglalabas lang ako ng sobra sobrang feels kase hindi ako maka move on sa call ni won kay mingyu infront of our salad. OMG- enjoy :)

“Good morning hyung” wonwoo felt the something on his forehead, kaya naalimpungatan sya, he slightly open his eyes para makita kung sino nasa harapan na. And when he did, he gave him a smile, it was mingyu, smiling widely infront of him. 

“Happy birthday” 

“Thank you hyung, sorry kung nagising kita, im going out with my family, kaialngan ko umalis ng maaga” 

“Hmmm... ano oras na ba?” Tanong nya dito, bumangon sya sa pagkakahiga and pansantalang naupo sa kama.

Mingyu put his hand sa pisnge nya at Hinaplos nito iyon,   
“6am na hyung, ang cute cute talaga ng boyfriend ko, lalo na pag inaatok pa” mingyu gave him a peak on the lips.

“Hmmm.. gusto ko pa matulog gyu,” he pouted, antok pa talaga sya 3am na sila natulog ni gyu kagabi, after ng ehemmm.. after nila kumain ng ramen, at mag confess sa isat isa. 

“Tulog kana ulet, sorry if i woke you uo, gusto ko lang magpaalam sayo na aalis ako, baka kase hanapin mo ko pag gising mo.” 

“Ok, ingat ka. Text mo ko pag nakarating kana sa bahay nyo ah?” Hihihaga na sana si wonwoo ulet ng maalala nya ang tinawag sa kanya ni mingyu, “Teka wat did you call me?” 

“Ha? Hyung? I call you hyung? Ah uo nga pala sabi ko kagabi i will call you won na lang kase magkaedad na tayo”. Maang maangan ni mingyu, alam nyang naalala nito kung ano ibig nya sabihin. Ayaw lang talaga umamin.

“Not that one, the other one, you call me your what?” 

“Hehe, napakamot sa batok si mingyu, at may alanganinv ngite sa labi ng sinagot ang tanong nya.  
“I call you my boyfriend”. Deretxo sa mata nya ang tingin nito habang sinsabi ang katagang boyfriend.

Nagtaas sya ng kilay dito, “at sino nagsabi na boyfriend mona ako? I remember kagabi, manliligaw pa lang kita ah? Sinagot ba kita habang tulog ako?”

Gyu pouted at saka yumuko” Sorry na pratice lang naman won, baka sakali din makalusot”. Bulong nito

“Ano sinabi mo?”

“Wala won, sabi ko, higa kana ulet, continue your sleep,” inalalayan sya nito pag higa, “will tex tyou pag nasa bahay na ako ok? Nga pala mag v-live ako mamaya, text mo muna ako before you call ha?. Bye won.” Hinalikan sya nito sa noo bago tumayo.

“Bye gyu, ingat ka.” Nakapikit ng sagot ni won. 

Time skip:

After ng lunch with his family, durerxo si gyu sa company nila para sa v-live, he knows na naghihintay na sa kanya ang mga fans nila, sobrang miss na nya ang mga carats, kung hindi kase dahil sa n-cov malamang nasa workd tour parin sila ngayon. 

“Happy birthday Mingyu” bati ng mga staff nila, he bowed to them and says thank you. 

Inaayos na nila ang set up para sa v-live nya. And as expected and dami agad carat ang nanonood, sari sari mga tanong sa kanya, some one ask kung ano daw regalo ng member sa kanya. He told them that the8 put 8 bottles of champagne sa mini ref nya sa kwarto and that it will take him the whole year bago nya maubos.

Someone also ask na he should request mcbook to hoshi as a gift. Nabangit kase nya na tinanong sya ni hoshi kung ano ang gift na gusto nya. And also mawawala ba naman si wonwoo sa isip nya, he told them na hindi pa nabibigay ni wonwoo yong camera lense na pangako nito sa kanya, although yon ang unang regalo na natanggap nya this year. 

V-live goes on, until he sees his phone na nagbiblink, someone is calling him. Napatulala sya saglit ng makita nag caller Id, sinabihan nya ang binata na may v-live sya ngayon, how come tumatawag eto, hindi pa naman nya kaya magpigil ng ngite pag si wonwoo kausap nya.

He answer the call syempre m, huminga muna sya ng malalim bago nilagay ang phone sa tenga nya 

Won- hi gyu asan ka?  
Gyu- hey im doing a vlive right now, gusto mo loud speaker ko?  
Won- no huwag na, happy bday  
Gyu- thank you,loud speaker ko ah?   
Won- no huwag na gyu,   
Gyu- ay pero naka loud speak na   
Won- haha ok hi everyone  
Gyu-haha hindi pa nakaloudspeak 

They both giggle, at nag sarap sa tenga ng tawa ni wonwoo.

Gyu- juwk na ka loudspeak na hyung, say something   
Won- happy birthday mingyu   
Gyu- thank you hyung  
Gyu - bye,bye  
Won- ok bye,bye   
Gyu- sleep well   
Won- haha thank u how did you know na patulog na ko?  
Gyu- halata sa boses mo hehe  
Won- oh, your right, bye gyu  
Gyu- hmmmm byebye 

Muntik na nya makalimutan naka live sya kase mag i love u sana sya, buti na patingin sa camera and don lang bumalik sa isip nya na napapanood sila ng ikang daang carat. Well sigurado naman na madaming kinilig, dami kaya nila g fans na dalawa. 

After wonwoo’s call bumalik sya sa pagbabasa ng mga messages, he answer some of them, later tumawag na din si scoups gamit ang cp ni minghao, asking him kung kumain na ba sya. Ayain daw sya mag dinner, he said na he already eat. 

Natagalan sya sa pag live kase namiss talaga nya na makausap ang mga fans nila. Kaya kahit dapat saglit kang yong time nya sa vlive, nag extend pa sya, habang nasa Harap sya ng camera He started typing messages to wonwoo.

Won, ano gusto mo pagkain? Pasalubungan kita? Gising ka pag uwe ko ah? 

Won didnt reply malamang nakatulog na eto. 

He ended na din ang vlive and decided na bumalik na ng dorm nila. 

He tried to call won, pero hindi nmn sya nageexpect na sasagot eto, mantika kase matulog ang lalaking yon. But ikang ring pa lang.. 

Won- gyu? Napatawag ka,   
Shett ang lalim talaga ng boses ni won pag bagong gising

Gyu- pabalik na ko ng dorm, may gusto kba ipabili?. 

Won-hmmm... dala ka food, kaw na pumili, text mo ko pag malapit kana para makagawa ako ng hot chocolate 

Gyu- wow hot y favorite, ok hyung text kita. Pahinga kapa dyan mga 1-hour pa bago ako makarating dyan. 

Dorm- Mingyus POV

Pag dating ko sa dorm, cheneck ko agad si won sa higaan nya, pero wala sya.i went straight sa kitchen kase baka nagtitimpla na yon ng chocolate, and hindi nga ako nag kamali, lumapit ako sa kanya at ipinulupot ang mga bisig ko sa bewang nya. I kissed his chick saka pinatong ang baba ko sa balikat nya.

“I love you”. Wika ko. Kita kung namula ang tenga at pisnge nya, cute talaga haha

“I love you too, happy birthday ulet”. He said, napansin kong tapos na yong pagtitimpla kaya tingagal ko muna kanay ko sa bewang nya. Humarap sya sakin at inabot ang hot chocolate. 

“Thank you, best birthday ever talaga”. I gave him a pick sa lips kase, sino ba ang makakapag pigil? This guy infront of me lang naman is wearing glasses, medyo magulo pa ang buhok, at namumula ang pisnge, how adorable kaya mahal na mahal ko eto eh.

We went to the dining table, at magkatabing naupo sa upuan, i sip on the chocolate and napangite ako kase saktong sakto yong timpla, wonwoo really knows him, pati yong timpla ng paborito nyang inumin na master na nito. 

“Have you check twitter?” Out of nowhere na tanong nya sakin.

“Hmmm.. yup habanga pauwe, ang cutw ng mga reactions nila haha”. 

“Baliw ka kase, lakas ng trip mo, may pa loud speaker ka pang nalalaman. Babatiin lang naman tlaaga kita eh.” Nakairap na sagot nito. 

“Haha tenext kaya kita na mag vlive na ko, nag sabi din ako sayo before ako umalis kanina, kunyare kapa hyung eh, gusto mo lang pakita sa kanila sa call mu ko binati.”   
Pang aasar ko sa kanya, kilala kona eto si won eh, yong mgapasimpleng galawan para makita ng lahatna tyoe nya ko haha.

“Ewan ko sayo gyu, pero atleast napakilig natin mga shipper natin, ang ganda ng mga reaction nila eh”. 

“Ano pa, pabebe ka kase kanina eh, may pa aego kapang nalalaman haha”

“Ako lang ba? Sino kaya etong, may pa-i Just know because of your voice”. Pa obvious lang na magkatabi Tayo minsan matulog. 

“Haha kelan lang nmn tayo ulet nag tabi matulog eh, kagabi ka nga kang nag i love you sakin eh, pero won, thanks ha? Sobrang saya ko ngayong araw, you made my birthday so special.” Hinawakan nya ang kamay nito at pinisil. 

“Ofcourse, its just the start gyu, sa mga darating mo pang birthday, hindi ko magsasawa na patuloy kang Pasayahin at icelebrate ang birthday mo with you. I love you so much gyu,”

“I love you too won, sobra” 

-ayon sorry na agad sabaw sya haha..


End file.
